


Стресс

by Grey_creature



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: Порка
Kudos: 4





	Стресс

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Grechesky Sphinx  
> Дисклеймер: все выдумано, все совпадения с реально существующими людьми случайны

Роберт наблюдал за тем, как Нико ходит взад-вперед по комнате, уже двадцать минут и происходящее не нравилось ему все больше и больше. Слишком дерганые резкие движения, застывший взгляд, сжатые губы — стресс охватывал брата тугими обручами, и Роберт все это уже видел. И можно было сесть и поговорить, или влить в Нико чего-нибудь крепкого, или с силой ткнуть в плечо и сказать, что все наладится, но Роберт все это уже пробовал раньше, и с таким состоянием Нико оно не срабатывало. Зато срабатывало другое, и Роберт поднялся с кресла, шагнул к брату и взял его за плечо, остановив бесконечное движение. Плоть под ладонью ощущалась камнем — Нико накрутил себя уже слишком сильно, чтобы разговоры помогли, - и Роберт слегка подтолкнул того к кровати.  
\- Нико, давай.  
Или так, или потом Нико пополам будет складываться от последствий бешеного нервяка.  
Нико мотнул головой, словно хотел сказать что-то, но промолчал и резко сдернул с аккуратно заправленной кровати покрывало. Дергаными движениями сгреб в дальний угол одеяло, подушку кинул на середину кровати и начал быстро раздеваться. Брюки полетели на кресло, трусы с носками на пол, потом Нико взялся за ворот футболки, но внезапно опустил руки.  
\- Нико, - тут же окликнул его внимательно наблюдавший Роберт.  
Тот не обернулся, но пальцы, вновь сжавшиеся в кулаки, разжал. Повел сведенными плечами и неуклюже лег. На живот, бедрами на подушку, руки сложил под головой, виском на правое запястье. Пальцы левой руки тут же вцепились в простыню, дернули, и Нико сжал мягкую отглаженную ткань в кулаке и слегка расслабился. Слегка — то есть до такой степени, что его тело уже не собиралось в любой момент скрутиться в узел.  
Роберт повернулся к шкафу и вытащил свой самый узкий — и как выяснилось, самый хлесткий, - ремень. Сложил вдвое, пряжкой в кулак, и шагнул к кровати. Нико лег на подушку не совсем удобно, но Роберт не стал поправлять. Происходящее не было ритуалом, в котором важны определенные слова, действия, позы. Оно было необходимостью. Наиболее простым способом вытащить близкого человека из закручивающейся все туже пружины стресса, когда все остальные простые способы уже не работали.  
Роберт не стал поглаживать ягодицы Нико ремнем, предупреждая или примериваясь. Им не требовалось ни то, ни другое — они делали это не в первый и даже не в десятый раз. Он просто занес руку и хлестнул по обнаженным ягодицам. Сильно, резко, с оттягом, не сдерживаясь и не пытаясь начать помягче.  
Звук удара прозвучал обманчиво громко, и Нико резко втянул воздух, потом медленно выдохнул и снова задышал ровно, даже не охнув. Роберт не стал тянуть и замахнулся снова. Второй удар, третий, четвертый, не сдерживаясь, в полную силу, оставляя на обнаженной коже красные следы. Сначала неяркие, но в следующие секунды после удара кровь приливала к поверхности, и полосы становились все более насыщенного и откровенного красного цвета, начиная сливаться, а Нико все так же прижимался щекой к запястью, сжимал простыню и только дышал все тяжелее и тяжелее. Терпеть он, как бывший футболист, мог очень долго, - это Роберт знал уже очень хорошо. Удары они не считали, но полосы уже сливались в единый ярко-красный след, и Нико вздрагивал все чаще, и дышал все быстрее, и после очередного безжалостного удара наконец-то простонал коротко, выпустил из пальцев простыню и дернулся, словно пытаясь прикрыться.  
Роберт перехватил его руку и прижал к кровати, потом взялся за край футболки и дернул вверх, к плечам, оголяя Нико поясницу. Контраст между малиновыми от порки ягодицами и белой кожей спины был ошеломителен. Роберт знал, что рука у него тяжелая, что удары с оттягом горят так, словно раскаленным металлическим прутом сначала провели, а потом прижали, особенно когда порка длится уже долго, и ты не знаешь, когда она закончится, и отчаянно хочется прикрыться руками, и чтобы кожа перестала так невыносимо пылать.  
Роберт никогда не испытывал этого ощущения — из них двоих бедрами на подушку и лицом в запястье ложился только Нико. Который сейчас приподнял голову, глянул Роберту в лицо и покорно лег обратно.  
А еще Роберт знал, что пока у Нико не заблестят глаза, прекращать порку рано. И он погладил Нико по закрытому мягкой смявшейся тканью футболки плечу и снова занес руку с ремнем. И вот теперь, после нескольких десятков ударов, Нико начал реагировать по-настоящему. Застонал, сначала коротко, на выдохах, потом громче, болезненней. Роберт представлял себе, как с каждым ударом Нико жжет ягодицы все сильнее и сильнее, уже почти невыносимо, и не испытывал жалости. И порол в полную силу, и неважно, что ударов уже было около сотни, и что Нико начал метаться, пытаться повернуться на бок и хоть как-то прикрыться, инстинктивно уйти от боли, и он положил ладонь Нико на спину и нажал, без слов заставляя лечь на подушку ровно. Спина под его рукой была горячая и влажная. До ягодиц он не дотронулся. Отступил на шаг и вновь размахнулся.  
Нико уже не сдерживался — стонал открыто, в голос, прикусывая себе запястье и тут же отпуская. Ерзал по кровати, футболка сбилась на лопатках, пальцы левой руки снова сгребли простыню в кулак и тянули почти до разрыва, и после очередного безжалостного удара — яркого, жесткого, по нижней части пылающих огнем ягодиц, - он вскрикнул откровенно и беззащитно, и расслабился. И Роберт хлестал снова и снова, и Нико стонал и всхлипывал, а потом его пальцы разжались, и Роберт отбросил ремень, сел на кровать и сгреб Нико в объятия, прижав лицом себе в плечо. И обнимал, всем телом ощущая, как содрогается под его руками брат, и гладил по плечам, наконец-то не напоминавшим камень, по спине, забирая остатки напряжения и делясь спокойствием. Все хорошо, сейчас Нико окончательно успокоится, и его надо будет запихать в прохладный душ и найти в аптечке тот успокаивающий крем, но пока он обнял Нико покрепче и поцеловал в висок. Завтра Нико будет спокойным, - и чуть-чуть будет морщиться, - и сможет сосредоточиться на всей тонне задач, что ему надо решить, а он, Роберт, ему поможет.  
Как всегда.


End file.
